Friday the 13th
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: A group of young adults vacation near an abandoned Camp Crystal Lake, the site of gruesome murders said to have taken place back in 1980. They are soon discovered by Jason Voorhees and are stalked and murdered one by one.
1. Camp Crystal Lake, 1980

Over an indistinct blue-and-black-mass, changing in depth with tone can be seen the legs of a child kicking below the surface of a lake. And it's just not his legs below the water, it's his entire body. The boy was flailing helplessly, an endless sea of blue surrounding him as he struggled to find his way to the surface. He was drowning. An adult quickly plunges into the water, grabbing the boy.

Alice Hardy, a twenty year old, brown haired, head camp counselor breaks the surface with twelve year old Jason Voorhees in her grasp. His body was limp as she kicks to the shore.

Racing back and forth on the shoreline was a woman in her late thirties, wearing a 'Camp Crystal Lake' t-shirt.

"Jason! Jason!" The woman cried.

Alice brings Jason to shore and begins CPR immediately. Jason is unresponsive after the first attempt. Alice tried again.

"Oh, god, Jason, please don't leave me!" The woman cried again.

Looking on were several camp counselors, as well as Steve Christy, the camp's young, handsome owner, and Barry and Claudette, two guilt stricken teenage counselors who were clinging to one another.

Finally, after pushing on Jason's chest for the third time, he began to spit out water and gasp for air.

"Jason! Jason, can you hear me?" Alice asked.

The boy didn't respond to her, but he was beginning to breath normally again.

"He's alright, Pamela." Steve smiled down at the woman he had an arm around, comforting her as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Mrs. Voorhees, I'm so sorry-" Claudette began but she ignored her and leaned down to hug her son.

"Claudette, where were you? You were supposed to be the lifeguard." Steve asked.

"I'm sorry." Claudette apologized again while wiping away tears. "The swimming area was going to be closed in twenty minutes, and there hadn't been any kids here in over an hour…"

"It was my fault, Mr. Christy." Barry cut in. "I convinced her to leave early."

"Yes, but I agreed."

"You stupid whore!" Mrs. Voorhees suddenly screamed as she lunged up and slapped Claudette across the face, making her head jerk to the side, a red handprint instantly beginning to form on her left cheek.

"Hey!" Barry yelled and held out his arm to keep Mrs. Voorhees back.

"Pamela, I know you're upset, but please try to calm down." Steve said while he and the others came in between the two so that nothing further would happen.

"Calm down! My son almost died because of these two, and you want me to calm down!"

"I think we should take Jason to the infirmary to be checked on." Alice suggested, now worried about the boy's condition.

Pamela, Steve, and the others looked back down at the boy still sitting on the ground. He wasn't paying any attention to the adults fighting, he just had a strange, faraway look in his eyes.

"Jason?" Pamela leaned down next to her son again. "Jason, can you hear me?"

Jason didn't respond.

XXXXXX

Now back in his office, Steve was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, the stress of the whole situation weighing visibly on him. The assistant manager of the camp, Enos, a heavy set man in his early forties was sitting across from him.

"You know I'm probably gonna get sued over this." Steve finally spoke up and then shook his head. "God damn Barry and Claudette."

"You're not gonna get sued, Steve." Enos assured. "Jason Voorhees was not a child we had any responsibility for. He was never officially signed up to be at Camp Crystal Lake, he was only here because this was where his mom worked."

"Still, did you see the look in his eyes? And he wasn't speaking-"

"I've never heard that kid say so much as one word to anyone."

"He probably only talks to his mother."

The door suddenly opened and Alice walked in.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

"Couldn't tell you. Pamela wouldn't let the nurse take a look at him. She just took off with him in her jeep."

"She's probably taking him to the hospital."

"I doubt that." Enos responded. "If that boy is hurt she's probably taking him to a church to pray the injuries away."

"Look, just because she's religious is no reason to look down on her."

"Oh please, that woman had issues. I thought you were gonna get rid of her this year, Christy."

"I was." Steve sighed. "Until I found out that her husband had left her for another woman."

"That's horrible." Alica said.

Steve nodded.

"On top of being religious, Pamela is a very…emotional woman. After I found out that Elias had left her, and now she has to take care of her son by herself, what could I do? I thought that if I let her go on top of all that she could..."

He trailed off after that.

"Well, hopefully now she'll leave and we won't have to deal with her anymore." Enos sighed. "As much as I'd hate to say it, maybe this whole thing was a blessing in disguise."

XXXXXX

As the three of them continued talking in the office, Pamela had arrived back at her house, which was no more than a five minute drive from Camp Crystal Lake. She was currently upstairs in her son's bedroom, trying to comfort him. Jason layed in his bed, still not responding to her like he usually did. He just kept staring, now staring out the window at the moon, which was full tonight.

"The things I've seen those counselors do over the years, smoking, drinking, premarital sex." Mrs. Voorhees went on. "These are sins, Jason."

She realized she was pacing back and forth and stopped to look at her son, and then looked over at the window, to stare out at the full moon like he was doing.

"But what happened today was unforgivable." She continued. "Almost letting my son die…and on purpose! Now they must be punished. They all must be punished for what they did to you."

Mrs. Voorhees then went over and leaned down to kiss Jason's forehead.

"Stay in bed dear, mommy will be back soon."

Going to the shed in the backyard, Pamela carried two containers of gasoline to her jeep. After putting them in the back, she went into the house again and went to the closet to get two more things. A hunting knife, which she placed in her pocket, and a long machete.

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked up at the moon again.

_'Kill them mommy.'_

"I will, Jason. I will."


	2. Burning Up

Back at the lake, inside one of the log cabins, Claudette was sitting on her bed still distraught about what had taken place just a few hours ago. Her cheek still hurt from being hit by Mrs. Voorhees, but she didn't care about that, she probably deserved it for neglecting her duties as the lifeguard.

"Claudette, are you okay?"

Her boyfriend Barry walked into the room, concerned about her. However, she didn't even bother to look at him and continued staring at the floor.

"I'm fine." She responded.

He sat down next to her and examined the bruise on her face.

"You don't look fine. I still can't believe she hit you."

"I don't care about that, I'm worried about Mrs. Voorhees' son."

"Look, it wasn't your fault." Barry tried to convince her. "That little freak shouldn't have went into the water if he couldn't swim-"

She shook her head.

"I can't believe I actually let you talk me into leaving the lifeguard spot."

"So you're blaming me?" Barry asked, incredulously.

"You said it yourself that it was your fault."

"I said it to get you off the hook, so Mr. Christy wouldn't fire you."

"Please leave me alone right now, Barry." Claudette said while getting up and heading into the bathroom. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Barry watched as Claudette shut the bathroom before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't notice the bedroom door slowly opening up.

Just as he got to his feet and turned around to head out, a knife was suddenly lunged forward and impaled right into Barry's chest. His eyes widened in shock as a pain he had never felt before exploded through his entire body.

Barry tried to speak, but no words came out as he only made a gurgling sound before blood began to pour out of his mouth. His attacker pulled the knife out of his chest and Barry collapsed to the floor. His body shook for a few moments before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and Barry died.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Claudette continued getting ready for bed. After combing her hair and brushing her teeth she changed into her nighttime clothes before looking back at the door and sighing a little. She hoped Barry was gone, she didn't feel like continuing to argue with him now. She pushed the door open and stepped back into the room to see Barry's hair sticking out from underneath the covers as he laid on her bed.

"Barry are you serious?" She sighed as she walked over to the bed. "I've had enough of this for one day, I want to get some sleep."

What she saw next made her blood run cold.

She threw back the covers to see Barry's dead body, the once white sheets were now soaked in red. Claudette's eyes widened in absolute terror as she took a step back. She opened her mouth to scream, but hand sudden grabbed her from behind and clamped her mouth shut.

Pain then shot up her back as the attacker took the same knife that had killed Barry and stabbed Claudette right in the center of the back. She pulled the knife out and stabbed the young girl again before letting her fall the floor.

Tears were cascading down Claudette's face as she tried to crawl away from her attacker but found that she could barely move. Through great pain and effort, she was finally able to lift her head to see who had done this.

Pamela Voorhees was standing over her with a hunting knife clutched in her right hand, blood dripping down it. Her light blue turtle neck sweater also had a little blood on it. Mrs. Voorhees glared down at the girl, showing no regret, no remorse for what she had just done.

Claudette tried to speak, tried to scream but could get nothing out except for small gasps for air. Again, she tried to crawl away but Mrs. Voorhees kicked her in the stomach, driving out what little oxygen she had left.

"You went off to make love while my son almost drowned. He could have died because of you. You weren't paying any attention!" Mrs. Voorhees seethed. "You should have been watching him! Every minute!"

"Please…please." Claudette managed to say, but her pleas were ignored.

"You are going to join your boyfriend in hell." Mrs. Voorhees smirked.

Pamela walked out into the hallway to retrieve one of the gas cans she brought with her and started pouring it on the floor, on the bed, and then walked over and started pouring it Claudette.

"No…no…please." Claudette begged as she tried to move again but was kicked, this time in the face. Her eyes glazed over before her vision cleared as Mrs. Voorhees smiled and leaned down almost next to her. "Please don't do this..."

"Oh, sweaty. I have to. You have to be punished for your sins. And deep down, you know that you deserve to be punished."

_'Kill her mommy. Don't let her live.'_

"I will Jason."

Mrs. Voorhees got back to her feet and took out a match. She walked over to the bedroom door, lit the match and threw it into the room as she stepped out into the hall. The room instantly lit up in a blaze as everything began to catch fire rapidly.

XXXXXX

Upstairs in one of the other bedrooms in the log cabin, Alice was laying in bed reading a book when she began to smell something. She sat up and looked over at the air vent. Alice sniffed the air…something was burning.

She threw the covers off herself and got up. She sniffed the air again, something was definitely burning downstairs. Alice wondered why the fire alarm hadn't gone off yet and crossed her room in a half sprint.

Grabbing the door handle and pulling it open, Alice raced out of the room and down the steps, going down to the first floor and enters a cloud of smoke. She started coughing and finally was able to see where the smoke was coming from; Claudette's room.

She then began to hear screaming.


	3. Massacre

Quickly running over to the door as the screaming on the other side became more frantic, Alice grabbed a hold of the doorknob only to immediately let go of it and curse as it burned her hand.

"Oh my god." Alice said to herself as the screaming continued. She spun around and ran to the living room, almost tripping over her feet as she grabbed the phone and dialed 911. It was only when she put the phone up to her ear did she realize that the line was dead.

"No, no." She pleaded as she dialed the number again, but it did no use.

Meanwhile, in the other large log cabin that held about twenty four kids who had come to the camp for the summer, twelve year old Conner Alvers was still awake as he rolled over in the bottom bunk he shared with Reid Hallman. He had been smelling something weird for the last few minutes and the smell still hadn't gone away. It was really starting to bother him now.

He got out of bed and reached up to the top bunk, shaking Reid awake.

"Reid, wake up." Conner whispered.

"Wh..what?" Reid said as he started to wake up. "What in the world do you want?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"I don't know...it smells like my dad's car after we go to the station."

Reid then opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You mean gasoline?"

_BOOM!_

An explosion went off in the cabin and a huge fireball went upwards towards the sky. The log cabin Alice was in shook as she nearly lost her balance.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, Mrs. Voorhees appeared from behind her and raised the hunting knife she held in her hand, bringing it down on Alice's right shoulder, slicing her arm.

The young girl screamed as she fell to the floor. She clutched at her arm as she looked up to see Mrs. Voorhees raise the knife again. Alice quickly rolled out of the way and the knife struck the floor instead.

"Pamela? What are you doing?" Alice managed to gasp as she managed to get to her feet.

"Come here, child. Come here now." Pamela smiled.

"No."

"You're the last one, I've killed all the others."

"You...you set these fires?"

"I had to."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need to be punished for what you did to him."

"I saved your son's life!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Voorhees screamed. She lunged forward with the knife but Alice quickly picked up the small reading lamp off the table and smacked her against the side of the head.

Mrs. Voorhees fell to the floor, a big cut was now on the side of her cheek and a couple of other small cuts. Some places even had glass sticking out of the skin. A puddle of blood was slowly forming under her head. Alice turned around and ran out the back way of the cabin.

Just then, Steve Christy and Enos were arriving back from the bar they went to in town. They were both laughing as they drove past the entrance but Enos quickly slammed on his brakes when they saw the cabin that held the kids completely on fire.

Steve looked at the inferno that was once a cabin in shock.

"Please tell me the kids are still not in there."

"I…I don't know." Enos managed to respond.

"Call the police, hurry!"

Enos quickly got out of the car and ran towards the office building. Steve got out of the car, continuing to look at the fire as he covered his mouth with his hand. Suddenly, someone ran into him from behind.

He spun around to see it was Alice, she was in tears and trembling.

"Alice! What the hell happened here!"

"It was Mrs. Voorhees." Alice sobbed. "She said she started the fires, she said she killed everyone."

"Pamela?"

Steve's hair was then pulled back, forcing his head to snap backwards. Mrs. Voorhees was behind him and took the machete she brought with her and used it to slit his throat.

"Steve!" Alice screamed as he clutched as his throat and fell to the ground. Mrs. Voorhees then focused on her and raised the blade but Alice quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Mrs. Voorhees kicked Alice in the gut, making her let go of her grip. She then used the machete to slash her back. Alice screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. She began crawling backwards, trying to get away.

"Steve, the lines are dead!" Yelled as voice as Enos ran out from the office building only to stop in his tracks when he saw Steve laying on the ground, blood surrounding him, and Mrs. Voorhees approaching Alice with a large blade in her hand.

"Pamela! Stop!"

Enos ran over but Mrs. Voorhees quickly spun around and stabbed him right in the stomach. She turned her attention back to Alice when Enos fell to his knees but Alice quickly kicked the blade right out of her hand.

Mrs. Voorhees screamed in rage as she threw herself down at Alice. She grabbed a hold of the girl's long hair and began slamming her head into the ground, repeatedly.

"Kill her, kill her mommy." Mrs. Voorhees said to herself, in a different tone of voice as she stopped and took out the hunting knife from her pocket.

Though her head was throbbing, Alice was able to turn herself around and use her legs to push Mrs. Voorhees away from her. As the older woman fell on her back, Alice picked up a handful of dirt and threw it right into Mrs. Voorhees' eyes, temporarily blinding her.

As Mrs. Voorhees cursed and screamed, Alice crawled over and picked up the machete. Just as she was finally able to get all the dirt out of her eyes, Mrs. Voorhees then looked on in shock as Alice swung the machete as hard as she could.

It connected with the bottom of her neck, and with the force of the swing, and the sharpness of the blade, the machete literately took off Mrs. Voorhees' head, decapitating her. Alice screamed in horror as Mrs. Voorhees' headless body collapsed to the ground.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance as Alice crawled away and sat behind the other side of Steve's car, so she didn't have to look at the dead bodies.

However, unbeknownst to her, standing at the front entrance of the camp was Jason Voorhees. And he had witnessed the entire thing.


	4. Pinehurst

Several days later, Elias Voorhees woke up and entered his kitchen. He got himself a cup of coffee and just sat quietly at the table, purposely avoiding reading the newspaper or watching the news. He didn't want to hear anymore about his ex-wife's murderous rampage at Camp Crystal Lake.

As he continued to sit, outside a black car pulled up in the driveway. A black man in his late thirties stepped out. He was wearing a black suit with a tan trench coat over it and had a nice beard and goatee. The man stepped up to the house and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Elias answered it.

"You a reporter?" He asked, before really taking the time to look the man over.

"No sir, my name is Creighton Duke. I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. If I could have a moment of your time, I would just like to speak with you for a few minutes."

Elias sighed and opened the door further.

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

The two of them walked into the living room. Elias sat in the recliner while Creighton sat on the sofa across from the taller man.

"Mr. Voorhees." He began. "As you know your ex-wife Pamela was responsible for the deaths of several camp counselors a few days ago. She also used gasoline to blow up a cabin containing twenty four children. None of them survived."

Elias looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I didn't know that any children had died."

Creighton nodded.

"We've been interviewing people, trying to understand what could have possibly motivated her to do this. If I may ask, when was the last time you had contact with her?"

"Before summer started. I'd say sometime in May."

"And did she seem strange or different in any way?"

"Pamela was always a little strange. It just got worse when our son was born."

"I see. And why is that?"

"Jason was born with a very rare disease." Elias explained. "He has a condition called Congenital Insensitivity to Pain. We didn't find that out until he was five when he nearly bit off his own tongue. After that Pamela just became…just more and more paranoid. She always worried that something was going to happen to him."

"Well I have to say, dealing with a child with such a condition, I can understand her worry." Creighton responded.

"It just wasn't normal, the way she would act. It's hard for me to explain but…year after year she just got worse. I tried to stay as long as I could but finally I couldn't take it anymore."

"The two of you seperated?"

"Yeah. I was seeing another woman about year before I left."

"I see." Creighton began. "Well, I assume now that you'll be taking Jason in now that your ex-wife is dead-"

"Oh no." Elias shook his head. "I'm not taking him in, I don't want anything to do with that boy."

Creighton's brows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"I have a new life. I just got married and my wife is four months pregnant with a baby girl. And plus, believe me when I tell you, Jason is his mother's son."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if you think that what Pamela did was bad, it isn't anything compared to what Jason is capable of. Mr. Duke, prehaps it would be a good idea if you just put him down."

"Put him down? He isn't a dog, Mr. Voorhees." Creighton said while getting to his feet. "And if you won't take care of him, we'll just find him another home."

"You're making a big mistake. You should get rid of him."

"Mr. Voorhees, I know you're upset about your ex-wife's actions, but it's no reason to be talking about your son like this. He is just a victim in this situation."

Creighton walked out of the room and exited the house, disgusted by Elias' comments about his own son. As he got into his car, Elias looked at the only picture he had of Jason as a baby before taking a deep breath, crumpling it up, and throwing it into the garbage.

XXXXXX

Several Years Later.

Sitting in the back of a van, fifteen year old Jason Voorhees stared out the window as he was being driven to some place. The van passed a sign that read 'Pinehurst Youth Department Center' before stopping in front of a office building.

Meanwhile, sitting in his office, the doctor of the place Matthew Lenard was talking to the assistant director Pam Roberts about the new kid being dropped off here today.

"The boy's name is Jason Voorhees." Matthew began.

"Oh, he's the one who's mother committied those murders a few years ago." Pam responded.

"Yes. I think we'll need to watch this one a little more carefully. Not only because of that, because he has a condition, CIP. It makes him unable to feel any pain."

Someone then knocked on the door before it opened and two orderlies brought the young boy in. Jason was tall and had long brown hair, there were bald spots on his head because he had ripped out chunks of his hair. He also had a few scars on his face.

"Hello Jason." Matthew said as he got to his feet. "How was the ride?"

Jason didn't respond as Pam led him to a chair.

"What I'm gonna do is tell you a little about the place and then we'll let you get settled in your room. How does that sound?"

Again, Jason didn't respond.

"Jason, how does that sound?" Matthew repeated.

Jason nodded.

"About Pinehurst, you'll find that we're very different from the state institution. We don't have any guards here, nobody's gonna tell you what you can do or can't do. Basically, you're your own boss."

"It's an honor system Jason." Pam spoke up.

"What you're really doing here, Jason is preparing yourself to re-enter society and start a new life."

Still staring at the floor, Jason didn't say anything.

"So, Pam. Want to show Jason to his room."

"Sure, Jason come with me."

Slowly getting up, Jason followed Pam out of the room.

"So what'd you think?" One of the orderlies who had brought Jason in asked.

"He's a real talker." Matthew responded.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I think he's just like any other kid that's been through a lot." Matthew shrugged. "He just needs a chance to be normal."


	5. Roommates

Once they were out of the office, Pam led Jason down a hall. It was real damp and drafty in the building, and on the walls there were scratch marks and initials carved in. Jason kept his eyes lowered as Pam came up to double doors that creaked as they opened.

They were soon inside another hallway with a bunch of different doors. After a few more steps, Pam stopped at a door with the number '13' on it. She then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, motioning for Jason to follow her inside.

Inside the room, there were a bunch of different masks hanging everywhere. There was one of an alien, a werewolf, a devil, and a couple other monster masks.

"Your roommate is a big fan of horror movies and comic books." Pam stated as Jason observed the masks. "I think the two of you should get along just fine. I'm not quite sure were he is at the moment, but if I see him I'll inform him that you're here."

Jason ignored her as he walked over to the bunk beds. Hanging down the post of the top bed was a goblin mask that caught his eye. It was bright green with fuzzy green hair and yellow eyes.

"Anyway, if you have any questions please feel free to ask me or any of the adults you see around." Pam stated as she walked towards the door. "Dinner is at five o'clock. See you then."

As she left the room and disappeared down the hall, Jason continued to stare at the mask in front of him and slowly lifted up his hand to touch it. Just then, a voice got his attention.

"Well, well. He's finally here."

Two boys walked into the room. One was taller then the other and had a crew cut. His name was Victor J. Phat. The shorter boy was his roommate, Russell Davidson.

"We've been hearing the doctor talk about you all week." Vic continued. "The boy who's mother killed a bunch of people is coming here."

"I heard she chopped all the camp counselors up into little pieces." Russell spoke up.

"That's nothing, I heard that she burned over two dozen kids alive."

"I wonder if being a psycho runs in this kids family."

Jason didn't speak and lowered his eyes to the floor. Russell smirked and walked closer to the other boy.

"So how about it? Are you just as crazy as your mother?"

Suddenly, Jason's head snapped up and glared at Russell with fury in his eyes. He grabbed him by the throat and ran him backwards against the wall. Gasping for air, Russell tried to fight out of Jason's grip but was unable to.

"I guess that answers the question." Vic spoke as he quickly ran over and grabbed Jason, pushing him backwards away from his friend. Jason tripped over his feet and collided with the wooden part of the bunk beds before falling to the ground.

Before the two boys could try anything else, a voice suddenly called out;

"Hey, hey! What the heck is going on in here!"

A boy with a thick mop of brown hair and glasses came running into his room, as he had heard all the commotion from inside.

"Nothing, Tommy." Russell answered while rubbing his throat. "We were just introducing ourselfs to your new roommate."

Tommy looked over at where Jason had landed and he was currently pulling himself to his feet.

"Looks to me like you guys were doing a lot more than that." Tommy responded. "Now are you gonna get out of here or do I have to get Pam?"

The two boys glared at Tommy. He knew full well the trouble they had caused over the past few weeks and they weren't exactly in Pam or the doctor's good graces right now. Another incident and they would really be in hot water.

"Fine, we're leaving." Russell said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute." Vic realized. "You have no idea who he is, do you?"

Tommy looked back at his new roommate now with bewilderment on his face. Was this kid someone famous that he didn't know about?"

"Uh…" He began.

"Forget it, let him find out for himself."

"Yeah, poor bastard." Vic agreed as the two of them walked out of the room. "I'd hate to have to share my room with a maniac's son."

Tommy rolled his eyes before walking over and shutting the door. He then looked back over at Jason who was now sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Forget those guys, they're assholes. All they ever do is cause trouble for every one else."

He walked over and carefully sat down next to Jason.

"So, you're my roommate? What's your name?"

Jason didn't respond, nor did he bother to look at the boy sitting next to him. Tommy however wasn't phased by his silence.

"Okay...Mr. No Name." He sort of laughed before offering his hand. "My name is Tommy, Tommy Jarvis."

Jason stared down at Tommy's hand for a moment before slowly and reluctantly extended his. Tommy grinned as the two of them shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

Once again, he didn't speak but Jason nodded a little in return.

"So, Pam told me you were looking at these masks when you came in." Tommy said while getting up and walking over towards an alien, gently taking it down. "Do you like horror movies?"

The other boy didn't answer.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy sighed. "Designing these things has become a hobby over the last few years. It's not as hard as you might think."

He then looked over at Jason and noticed a red stain on his white shirt, near the arm area. He then saw the blood was slowly trailing down his arm.

"Oh, did you know you're bleeding?"

Jason looked over at his arm as blood slowly began to roll down his hand, and began dripping on the floor.


	6. Dinner

Tommy walked over and gently took Jason's arm, lifting up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the cut. The cut looked nasty and was bleeding pretty badly. It was the weirdest thing; he loved horror movies but couldn't stand the sight of real blood. Jason's gaze then went to the hand that was on his arm.

"How did you cut yourself?"

After Jason didn't respond, Tommy sighed a little. He didn't mind the boys silence at first, but now it was getting a little frustrating.

"Come on, say something." He urged.

Slowly, Jason lifted up his arm and pointed to the bunk beds. Tommy looked over and saw the jagged piece of wood sticking out.

"Oh, I keep forgetting about that. Here, come with me. I'll help you clean that cut up."

Tommy walked Jason down the hall to the bathroom the kids on this hall had to share. They entered and Tommy opened up the mirror and took out an antiseptic kit. He first applied pressure on the wound. After a minute, Tommy dabbed the cut with antiseptic. He looked up at the other boy in surprise when he didn't make a sound.

"I know this stuff stings, I've had it applied on cuts before. Aren't you supposed to be saying 'ouch' or something?"

Jason didn't respond as Tommy grinned and began to wrap his arm up. Just then, Matthew walked by the door and saw the two teenagers.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, Jason's just cut his arm. I was just helping him stop the bleeding."

Matthew then remembered Jason's condition.

"It wasn't a bad cut was it?"

"Well...it was bleeding a little, but it wasn't the worst thing I've ever seen."

"Next time anything like this happens, I want you to come straight to me Jason, no matter how minor."

Tommy looked back at the other boy and grinned.

"Your name is Jason?"

"Yeah." Matthew answered for him. "And remember what I said, okay?"

"What's the big deal?" Tommy asked.

"I need to talk to you for a minute, Tommy. Excuse us, Jason."

Matthew led Tommy out of the bathroom and around the corner so he could talk to him in private.

"Tommy, I know that you like to design those masks. But from now on, I need to ask you to make sure nothing sharp remains in the room. And nothing small that could possibly be left on the floor to be stepped on."

"Why? What's this all about?"

"Jason has a very rare disease that makes him unable to feel pain." Matthew explained. "There's only been about sixty cases of it in the United States."

Tommy lifted his eyebrows in surprise after he heard that and his face broke out into a grin.

"Really? That's so cool."

"It isn't cool, Tommy."

"How do you figure that? I'd give anything not to feel pain. Jason's lucky."

Matthew shook his head.

"No, it isn't lucky. Pain is there for a reason. It lets your body know something's wrong and needs to be fixed. Imagine grabbed something hot and not knowing it's burning your hand, or breaking your ankle and continuing to walk on it like it's nothing."

"I didn't think of that." Tommy muttered.

"Yeah, well…" Matthew checked his watch and saw it was five minutes to five o'clock. "It's almost time for dinner. Grab Jason and you two come down to the mess hall."

"Sure."

The two teens walked down the steps to the first floor of the institution, going to the 'mess hall' of the place as Matthew liked to call it. Inside was a very long table with food being placed on it. There was ham, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans, and biscuits.

Jason looked on as more kids entered the room.

"The redhead's name is Rachel." Tommy began, pointing to a young girl about their age. "Vic and Russell you already met, unfortunately. The girl with the skunk hair is Violet. The fat boy is Joey, the black kids name is Damien. The other two I don't know. They just got here a few days ago."

After Tommy introduced everyone he knew, he and Jason sat down next to each other. Just then, Pam and rest of the adults entered the room and took their seats. Matthew placed his napkin down on his lap and looked to Tommy.

"Tommy, would you like to say grace?"

"Grace. Let's eat."

The kids began to laugh, even Vic and Russell had small grins on their faces. Because it had amused everyone, Matthew and Pam decided to let it go today and they started passing the food around.

"So, Rachel, Violet. What do you two do today?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing much." Rachel answered. "We did the laundry-"

"I offered to help, they wouldn't let me." Joey spoke up.

"That's because you're fat and useless, Joey." Violet said.

"I'm not useless!"

"Violet, enough. Next time, if there's something he can do, let him help. And if not, Joey, try to find some other kind of work to do."

They were all silent after that and continued to eat until someone spoke up.

"Hey Pam, can I ask you something?" Vic said.

"Oh course."

"Does it bother you that you have the same name as a sick, twisted killer?"

Pam's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Pamela. As in Pamela Voo-"

"Alright, Vic. Come with me." Matthew ordered as he got to his feet. Vic rolled his eyes and followed the doctor out of the room and into the hall.

"What was that about?" Damien asked.

"It's nothing, just eat." Pam answered.

Out in the hall, Matthew narrowed his eyes as he looked at Vic. Part of the reason he was so mad at him and Russell was because they snuck out after hours and listened by the door of his office as he and Pam talked about Jason coming here, and the murders his mother had committed several years ago. He decided he didn't want the rest of the kids to know, out of fear of the way they might react and treat Jason.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is going to stop, now." Matthew began.

"Everyone else has the right to know." Vic responded. "They're eating right now with a murderer's son."

"Jason's already been through enough as it is. He's just trying to be normal, like you. He can't do that if he has to be reminded all the time of what his mother did."

"Whatever."

"I'm warning you, Vic. You and Russell better not mention it to anyone."

"Or what?"

"I think you know what."

Vic glared at the doctor for a moment before looking down at the floor.

"Come on, let's go back in and finish dinner."

Matthew turned and walked back into the mess hall as Vic slowly followed.


	7. Hockey Game

Waking up the next morning, Tommy was laying with his hands resting behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. At the moment, he was thinking about Jason's arrival the other day and what Vic said to him, about not knowing who Jason was. He also remembered him saying something about having to share a room with a maniac's son.

Tommy began to wonder why Jason was here. Some kids where here because their parents were dead or because they couldn't or didn't want to take care of them anymore. Others were here like Vic, because of behavior problems.

He was here because his parents had divorced. His father left the country and his mother ended up getting busted with cocaine. She was sentenced to time in rehab and with her problem there was no telling when she was getting out. And with Trish, his older sister in college, there was no where else for him to go.

Honesty, he didn't really care why Jason was here. He was just really intrigued by the other boy. From everything to his silence to the scars he had on his face and arms. His condition, being unable to feel any pain also fascinated him.

Matthew made a good point the other night when he told him that pain was there for a reason, but he just couldn't help but still think it was cool in a way. From all the comic books he read over the years, it was like Jason had a real life superpower.

Finally deciding to get up, Tommy swung his legs over the side of the bunk bed and dropped to the floor.

"Hey Jason," he began as he looked at the lower bed but stopped when he saw that the other boy wasn't there. "Damn, where is he?"

He left the room and headed downstairs to the mess hall to look for him but as soon as he walked in a voice yelled out;

"Yo, Tommy!"

He looked over and saw Damien running over towards him.

"What is it?"

"Russell challenged us to a hockey match."

Tommy smirked. He didn't like Russell much but he got a kick out of the bad mood he and Vic would be put in after they lost.

"Fine, let me get my stick."

The two of them turned around and headed back up to Tommy's room.

"We're gonna need another guy..." Damien began. "I don't know who, since Richie isn't here anymore."

"Should we get Joey?"

"Fuck no."

Opening up the door, the two boys stepped into the room but Tommy stopped in his tracks causing Damien to run right into him. Jason was standing next to the bunk beds, looking out the window.

"Hey Jason, where were you?" Tommy asked, although not expecting to get a response, and he didn't.

"Hey, what about him?" Damien suggested. "He's pretty tall, he could be the goalie."

Smiling, Tommy walked over to the closet.

"Hey Jason, have you ever played hockey?"

Kneeling down after he opened the closet door, Tommy began going through one of the boxes until he found something.

"You know what hockey is, don't you?"

Tommy walked over and held out a hockey mask for Jason.

"You can wear this."

Jason looked down at the mask for a moment before looking back up at Tommy.

"We're playing against Vic." Tommy smiled, trying to get him to come along with them. "You'll get the chance to stomp him into the ground for messing with you the other day."

Looking back down at the mask again, Jason slowly reached out and took it into his hands.

"Alright, let's go." Damien said and led the way out of the room.

The three of them walked down to the southeast corner of the first floor where the gymnasium was. Walking through the entrance they saw two nets set up on either side of the gym as Vic, Russell, and another boy, Tito stood waiting.

"About time." Russell complained.

"We had to find another player." Tommy explained.

Vic's eyes narrowed when he saw Jason.

"_He's_ playing?"

"That's right. You gotta problem with that?"

Tito walked over to the net of his team while Tommy led Jason over to their net and handed him a hockey stick.

"Just keep the puck out of the next." He explained. "That's all you have to do."

Jason nodded as he stood in front of the net and placed the hockey mask over his face.

The two pairs of boys slammed their sticks down as they got ready. Rachel, who had come outside with Violet to watch the boys play walked over with a small red puck in her hand.

"Ready?"

Rachel then dropped the ball and ran back to her spot as all four boys tried to get a hold of it with their sticks. Damien was able to pass the puck to Tommy who ran forward a few steps before slapping the puck with the stick down to the other team's goal.

Tito wasn't able to raise his stick in time and the puck passed by his right arm and sailed right into the net.

"Damn it." Vic cussed as he picked up the puck and placed it down in front of his stick. He then began to move with it down to the other net. Damien tried to intervene but Vic was able to pass him and nail the puck with a hard swing.

It went flying towards the net but at the last moment, Jason raised his stick and prevented it from going in.

"Yeah!" Tommy shouted after he saw that, worried at first that Jason wouldn't know what to do or would just stand there.

The game continued and over the next ten minutes it became a dirty one. Skill wise, they were evenly matched although Tommy's team had the advantage and were ahead by points. Vic and Tommy were becoming especially vicious against each other, pushing each other and using little tricks to try to keep a hold of the puck.

Tommy now had a hold of it as Vic was coming up behind him. He tried to smack the puck away with his own stick but when Tommy raised his arm, his elbow collided with Vic's jaw.

The game halted as Vic stumbled backwards, holding his jaw.

"What the hell, you dumb fuck!" Vic yelled as he spat blood out of his mouth.

"Sorry, it was an accident."

However, by this time Vic was too angry to listen to any kind of apology. He came forward and punched Tommy in the face, causing his head to whip back and his glasses to sail off.

The other boys froze after that but before anyone could say or do anything, Tommy came right back and tackled Vic, they both began struggling with each other, trying to hit any place that could get to before Vic was able to twist Tommy's arm behind his back.

Tommy yelled out in pain and finally Russell attempted to get his friend to stop.

"Hey, Vic. Come on, that's enough now." He said.

Vic glared at him for a moment before giving Tommy's arm once last tug before shoving him away. He fell to the floor just as Vic turned around to leave.

What he didn't know was that Jason was standing right behind. Just as he turned around, Jason raised the hockey stick before he could react and swung, slashing Vic right across the face.

Vic fell to the floor, holding his face as blood began to gush out of his cheek.


	8. First Words

The boys backed up and looked on in shock as Jason lifted up the hockey stick and brought it down, this time across Vic's spine. He yelled out in pain as a sickening crack echoed against the walls of the gymnasium. Jason stared down at the other boy for a moment as blood continued to pour out of the wound on Vic's face.

After a few more seconds, Jason lifted up the hockey stick again and smashed it down across Vic's shoulder blades, causing him to let out another scream.

"Somebody do something!" Russell yelled, finally coming to his senses as he watched his friend being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Damien, go get someone!" Tommy said, seeing that Jason was going too far.

Damien quickly turned and ran through the doors just as Jason lifted up the hockey stick again.

After seeing Vic being hit again, Russell couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward, jumping on Jason's back and began hitting him as hard as he could. Jason growled and reached back, grabbing a hold of Russell's hair and pulling him off.

Jason then grabbed Russell by the throat and slammed him on the floor, cutting off his air. Just then, both Matthew and Pam ran in and saw what was going on.

"What are you boys doing!" Pam yelled.

Matthew quickly ran over and pulled Jason off of Russell and held him against the wall.

"Jason calm down." Matthew said. "It's alright, everything's alright, just calm down."

As Jason relaxed in Matthew's grip, Pam went over to Vic as he was still bleeding and groaning in pain.

"What happened here? Were you guys fighting?"

"They started it!" Tommy insisted, pointing a finger at Russell.

Russell coughed as he held his throat and glared at Tommy.

"That's bullshit!"

"Alright, everyone just relax!" Matthew yelled as he slowly backed away from Jason. "Pam, take Vic to the infirmary. You three, come with me to my office."

Carefully helping the bleeding boy to his feet, Pam did what Matthew instructed while the other three boys walked with the doctor to his office.

XXXXXX

After he got done explaining what had happened between all of them, Tommy went back to the gym to look for his glasses that got smacked off his face but was unable to find them. As far as their punishment for fighting went, they were all banned from the gym as well as the game room for the next two weeks. They were also told they had to be in bed an hour early.

As he made his way up the stairs to his room, Tommy couldn't help but feel a little guilty because this whole thing was his fault. He remembered what he told Jason in order to convince him to play hockey with them.

_"You'll get the chance to stomp him into the ground for messing with you the other day."_

He didn't think that Jason would take 'stomping Vic into the ground' literally.

Tommy sighed as he reached his room and waited a few seconds before finally grabbing the doorknob and walked in. Right away he saw Jason in his usual place, sitting in the chair right by the window, staring out at nothing. Tommy's brows then furrowed when he suddenly noticed the other boy was still wearing the hockey mask.

"Hey Jason." He greeted as he walked over and sat down on the bottom bunk bed. "Aren't you gonna take that thing off?"

Slowly, Jason removed the mask and placed it down on the desk.

"About what happened today." Tommy continued. "I know that Vic is an asshole, but he isn't worth getting into trouble. You know that I didn't mean it literally when I said you could stomp him into the ground?"

But, just like always, Jason didn't respond.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the morning. I'll have to talk to Pam about getting a new pair of glasses." He got to his feet and prepared to climb up to the top bunk.

"Tommy."

Tommy froze when he heard someone in the room say his name. He looked over at the door and saw it was still closed. There was only one other person here besides him.

He looked down at Jason, wide-eyed.

"Did you just speak?"

Jason didn't respond as Tommy dropped back down on the floor.

"You did didn't you?"

Right then, Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out Tommy's glasses that were knocked off by Vic and set it down on the table.

Tommy grinned and picked them up.

"Thanks."


	9. New Arrival

The following morning, Russell was sitting in the infirmary next to Vic's bed. Vic had to stay there last night after being assaulted by Jason and also had to have several stitches in his cheek to close the cut. And needless to say, he wasn't very happy about it.

"That fucking freak." Vic growled. "I'm gonna get him for this."

"Just forget about it man, there's nothing we can do."

"Like hell there isn't!"

"We'll just end up getting into more trouble." Russell tried to reason with him, but he could see that it was no use.

"I don't give a damn what the doc does, I'm gonna tell everyone about that freak's mother being a murdering psychopath."

"Vic, how will-

"We'll do it slow, just tell one person at a time. Then we'll see how everyone takes it when they find out who he really is."

That was several weeks ago.

By this time the fight between the four boys had been forgotten about and their punishment had ended, but unbeknownst to Matthew and Pam, Vic was spreading around the fact that Jason's mother was a murderer all amoung the rest of the kids.

Currently, Tommy and Jason were in the game room when suddenly Joey walked in.

"Hey Joey." Tommy greeted. "Me and Jason were about to play a game of darts. Want to play?"

Joey didn't answer. He just glared at Jason for a moment before turning and walking away.

Tommy raised his eyebrows, wondering what was with him. Normally Joey would jump at the chance to be included in anything. He then looked back at Jason, seeing the taller boy feeling the sharp end of the dart with his finger.

"Hey, careful." Tommy warned as he walked over to him. "You could hurt yourself with those."

Jason merely smiled a little as he stopped.

Sighing a little, Tommy threw a dart at the board. He thought when Jason finally spoke to him a few weeks ago that he would continue to talk but he didn't. After that night, he went right back to his silence and head nodding.

"Excuse me, Tommy."

He turned around when he heard someone say his name and saw Pam standing by the entrance.

"Telephone for you. It's your mother."

"Thanks." He then looked back at Jason. "I'll be right back."

Tommy walked out into the hallway and right then heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching him.

"Hey Tommy!"

Damien was coming towards him.

"What is it?"

"Are you still hanging out with that roommate of yours?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know about the murders at Camp Crystal Lake a few years ago? Jason's mom is the one who did it. That's why he's here."

"What? How do you know that?" Tommy asked.

"Vic stole this newspaper clipping from the doc's room."

Damien handed the clipping to Tommy and he began looking it over. The headline was 'Massacre at Crystal Lake' and a name immediately caught his eye-Pamela Voorhees.

"Oh, wow." Tommy said to himself. No wonder why Jason was so quiet. He couldn't imagine how hard the whole thing must have been on him.

"Vic's telling everybody about it." Damien said.

"That bastard." Tommy swore. It was bad enough to have to live with something like that, he couldn't imagine how the others would react to Jason now.

Meanwhile, Pam had gone back to the game room and walked Jason down to the dining room to have dinner. He sat down next to Violet and as soon as he did, she got up and went to sit at another seat. Vic and Russell smirked at each other.

Just as everyone got seated, a woman came into the room. She had following brown hair and as soon as Jason saw her his eyes widened and he clutched his hand into a fist. So tight his knuckles began to turn white.

Matthew got up and put his arm around the woman.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to Alice. The new cook."

"Hi." She smiled.

As everyone else said hi back, Jason got up and left the room. When he walked into the hall he bumped right into Tommy who was coming in.

"Hey Jason, aren't you eating."

The other boy just looked at him and Tommy was slightly taken aback. His eyes had nothing but pure hate and anger in them.

"Jason…are you alright?"

He tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Jason violently shoved it away before continuing to walk back to his room.


	10. Voices

Finishing up his dinner while not talking nor making eye contact with anyone at the long table, Tommy sat and wondered what it could have been that angered Jason that badly.

At first he feared that someone brought up his mother, but when he saw Matthew and Pam talking and laughing amongst themselves, he knew that couldn't have been it. They would have instantly punished anyone who would have said something.

He finally looked across the table at Vic and Russell and glared at the two boys. Tommy hated them both at the moment for their relentless torment of the first real friend he's ever had. Looking back at the fight between them all several weeks ago, Tommy at first thought Jason went to far when he attacked Vic.

Now he thought that Jason didn't do enough.

Putting his fork down, Tommy excused himself from the table and headed up to his room. He was thinking about how he was going to tell Jason about the news he had received from the phone call.

It wasn't bad news, he should be happy…he was getting out of here. Tommy's mother had completed her rehab stint, she had cleaned herself up and was ready to take him back in. And he was happy, but still…

Reaching his room, Tommy opened up the door and was unsurprised to see Jason sitting in the chair right by the window.

"Hey buddy." He greeted. "You okay?"

Jason didn't respond and Tommy started fittling with one his masks, finally deciding to get right to it.

"Jason, you know that call I got? It was from my mother. She's taking me back…so, I'm gettin' out of here."

The other boy nodded but again didn't say anything. And right then, Tommy got an idea.

"Hey listen, I don't know what she'll say but…what if I asked her if you could come along too?"

Slowly turning his head, Jason looked back at Tommy for a moment before turning his attention back to the window.

"I think she might say yes. We've got plenty of room." Tommy began as he walked closer so that he was facing him. "What do you say?"

The seconds ticked by like minutes before Jason finally looked at Tommy again, and this time a small smile appeared on his face. And for the second time, he moved his mouth to speak.

"Okay, Tommy."

XXXXXX

_"Jason."_

_Jason struggled to find his way to the surface as he was drowning in the lake. Alice plunged into the water and grabbed him, and started kicking her way to shore._

_She began CPR immediately but Jason was unresponsive after the first attempt._

_"My sweet, innocent boy."_

_Alice was able to turn herself around and use her legs to push Mrs. Voorhees away from her. As the older woman fell on her back, Alice picked up a handful of dirt and threw it right into Mrs. Voorhees' eyes, temporarily blinding her._

_As Mrs. Voorhees cursed and screamed, Alice crawled over and picked up the machete. Just as she was finally able to get all the dirt out of her eyes, Mrs. Voorhees then looked on in shock as Alice swung the machete as hard as she could._

_"They need to be punished Jason, for what they did to you. For what they did to me."_

_It connected with the bottom of her neck, and with the force of the swing, and the sharpness of the blade, the machete literately took off Mrs. Voorhees' head, decapitating her. Alice screamed in horror as Mrs. Voorhees' headless body collapsed to the ground._

_"Kill for mother."_

Jason sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. It was that dream again. He had before a few years ago, right after his mother was killed. For some reason, it came back to him tonight.

Getting to his feet, Jason walked over to the window and looked out at the sky. It was a full moon tonight. As he continued to stare up at it, Jason suddenly felt his eyes roll over as a familiar voice echoed in his head.

_"Kill for mother."_

He looked back at Tommy sleeping peacefully on the top bunk and something caught his eye. It was hung over the top post of the bed, right next to the goblin mask.

It was the hockey mask.

XXXXXX

Closing the door behind her, Alice headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink.

This new job as a cook was really the first step she had taken in getting back on track since...what happened to her three years ago.

She had moved back in with her parents and started seeing a therapist on a regular basis. Now, she had finally decided to move on with her life. She couldn't undo what had happened in the past. She could only focus on the future.

Alice walked through the entrance of the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, getting out the pitcher of water and getting a glass out of the cupboard. As she sat down at the small table and poured the drink, an eerie feeling came over. She felt like she was being watched.

Turning around, Alice saw no one at the entrance and there was nobody with her in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and began counting backwards from ten, something her therapist taught her in order to relax herself.

And that's when she heard someone breathing heavily right behind her.

Alice quickly spun around to see a man in a hockey mask standing behind her. Before she could react, Jason grabbed her around the throat and lifted her off the chair, slamming her against the refrigerator.

With her air cut off, Alice's eyes widened in terror as she struggled against her attacker. Finally, Alice bit down on his arm but due to his condition, Jason didn't feel a thing.

Using his other hand to open the drawer right next to the fridge, Jason pulled out a long, sharp kitchen knife. Alice continued to struggle, tried to scream but no words came out. Jason then plunged the knife right into her mid-section. He finally let her go of her and Alice collapsed to the floor, blood pouring out of her stomach.

"Why...are you..." Alice tried to ask as she tried to crawl away but she didn't get very far.

Jason brought the knife down on her, stabbing her in the back. He pulled the knife out and stabbed her again…and again, and again.

By the time he was finished Jason could barely lift his arm. He finally stabbed her one last time, this time in the head and left the knife there.

Lifting up his mask, Jason looked down at Alice's managed and bloodied body for a moment before he heard it again.

_"Good boy...good Jason."_

Alice's body wasn't discovered until the following morning when Pam walked into the kitchen and then a piercing scream echoed throughout the institution.

XXXXXX

"Apparently this Alice girl you hired was the same person who killed his mother several years go in that Crystal Lake incident."

Officer Doyle stood next to Matthew outside the facility as the ambulance took Alice's body away. When they found her dead he and Pam did a quick role call of the kids and found that Jason was the only person missing and no where to be found. He took a deep breath and looked over at the officer.

"I had no idea." Matthew began. "Had I known I never would have-"

"It's okay, Matt. The girl did a good job of avoiding the press after what happened. That's why you never heard about her on the news or saw her name in the paper."

Matthew shook his head. What were the odds that she and Jason would end up at the same place?

"Once we find the Voorhees boy-" Officer Doyle began.

"What will happen to him?"

"I'm not sure. But it's out of your hands now."

Meanwhile upstairs, Tommy was up in his room sitting in the chair by the window, the spot Jason always was, still overwhelmed by the news.

Jason, his roommate…his friend had killed someone last night.

"We tried to tell you."

Tommy looked over when he heard the voice and saw Russell standing by the open door. Narrowing his eyes, Tommy got up as the other boy spoke again.

"We were right all along. Being a murderer does run in that psychos family."

"Maybe if you and Vic would have just left him alone, none of this would have happened." Tommy responded.

And with that, Tommy shoved Russell out of his room and slammed the door.


	11. Ten Years Later

_Ten Years Later_

How skillfully he slipped through the trees. How stealthily he stepped through the shadows. His feet glided over the grass soundlessly and his eyes brightened as his target came into view.

Standing in front of a single-story white and grey house was a fully grown Jason Voorhees. His hair was long and messy, and the several scars on his face from childhood remained. He was wearing a long black leather jacket, a dark green shirt, faded dark jeans, and combat boots.

Ever since he left the institute ten years ago after committing murder Jason had avoided capture by surviving in the woods, taking refuge in an old, abandoned cabin. He only ever came into town when he needed food or clothes, which was why he was here today.

Jason slowly walked to the backdoor of the house and quietly opened the door, stepping inside. Just as he made his way further into the house, a dog suddenly appeared and started growling and barking at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Jason took a step forward and the dog ran backwards. His growling suddenly went to whimpering as Jason approached the refrigerator.

"I'm on my way to work!" A female voice called out.

Jason quickly hid around the corner after he heard that as a woman walked out from the bedroom and down the hall. She stopped suddenly when she saw the dog cowering and whimpering.

"What's wrong boy?" The woman asked as she bent down to pet the dog.

Jason stood quietly for a few more moments before he heard the front door open close. He then stepped back into the kitchen and glanced at a knife on the counter for a moment before going to the fridge again.

Before he could open it up, a small calendar on the fridge caught his attention. Today was June 13th, Friday the 13th…his birthday.

And that's when he heard it.

_"Jason."_

It was the voice of his mother.

_"Your work isn't finished yet. Mother has something she wants you to do."_

XXXXXX

"Jarvis!"

Twenty-five year old Tommy Jarvis was woken out of his slumber when someone yelled his name, having fallen asleep at his desk. He was now a deputy in the Cunningham Police Department and looked up to see Sheriff Michael Garris glaring down at him.

"Nice to see that you're so entergentic today." Sheriff Garris said

"Sorry Sheriff." Tommy apologized. "I guess the last couple of weeks have finally caught up with me."

"That's nice to know."

"Hey, I was only out for ten minutes, I swear."

"Yeah, well, drink some coffee or something because I want your full attention tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Well, not only is today Friday the 13th, but tonight we're going to have a full moon."

"So?"

"We keep statistics." Sheriff Garris explained. "We have more accidents, more robberies, more homicides…more of everything on a full moon. It upsets people, makes them go nuts."

"I think your making a science out of coincidence." Tommy responded.

Before either one of them could speak again, a female voice called out;

"Dad!"

They both turned their heads to see Sheriff Garris' daughter Megan walk into the police station with her friends. Court, a nineteen year old with torn up jeans, Lisa, a black girl with bushy black hair, Damien, Tommy's old friend from the institution who he still kept in touch with. Also with them was Carine, a cute brunette with nice, long legs and her boyfriend Frikkie, a surfer with spiked blonde hair.

"Hi, Megan." Tommy smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Tommy." Megan said before addressing her dad. "You forgot to give me the key this morning."

"Oh." Sheriff Garris dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out the key to his summer house and handing it to his daughter. "Listen, I don't mind you using the house, just please don't tear the place up."

"Don't worry Sheriff." Court laughed as he walked over and sat on one of the desks. "We're really responsible."

"Does you mom own a sewing machine kid?" He asked while looking over Court's torn up clothes.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, off." Sheriff Garris said, indicating for him to get off the desk.

"Oh, sorry." Court got to his feet and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm off. Have a good time kids."

After her dad left, Megan turned to Tommy.

"So, are you going to join us?"

"I like to, but I can't. I'm on call tonight."

"Oh, come on Tommy."

"Listen, if nothing happens I'll come up there. But if something comes up I'll see you some other time."

"Alright." Megan said, disappointed. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hopefully I'll see you later."

And with that, Megan and her friends left the station. Tommy sighed heavily, wishing that he could go with them.

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Hopefully nothing would happen and he could be with her later tonight. Cunningham Point was a small town, and small towns were supposed to be safe.


	12. Prophet of Doom

"Megan I don't understand why you don't just tell your dad that you and Tommy are dating." Lisa said as she got into the passenger seat of the hummer they were all driving in while Megan got into the driver's seat and the others got into the back.

"My dad's never liked any of my boyfriends." Megan responded. "And with Tommy being his deputy, I don't know how he'd take it."

"You'll have to tell him eventually."

"I know, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Megan, I've been telling you for years, you need a guy like me." Court spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my dad would be thrilled if I brought you home."

Megan began driving to the local department store in town to pick up some things before heading to her parents summer house.

"Hey Damien." Court began. "When someone calls you an asshole, do you know what they're calling you? Or when you call someone else an asshole, do you know what you're calling them?"

"No, I've never really thought about it." Damien responded.

"You're calling them, a little crinkly, wrinkly, stinky hole."

"That's about right."

"I just thought about that the other day because my brother said 'you're an asshole', and I started thinking, 'you're calling me a little smelly, wrinkly, crinkly thing with a hole in it.' And with hair around it."

"Unless it's gay week." Frikkie added. "Then it might not be a little wrinkly thing, it might be bigger thing."

"Okay, can we talk about something else." Carine sighed, but was ignored.

"So next time you go to call someone an asshole, think about what you're calling them." Court finished.

Frikkie laughed.

"Maybe what I'll do is look them in the face and say 'Listen you little wrinkly thing that smells and has hair around it.'"

Megan just rolled her eyes and pulled into the parking lot as the boy continued to laugh.

The department store was owned by Enos, only of only two survivors of the Crystal Lake Massacre back in 1980, and after Alice was killed he was the sole survivor.

Frikkie went to the freezers in the back to get two cases of beer while the others got chips, pretzels, and other things to eat before taking them up to the register.

"How you kids doing?" Enos asked as he rang their things up.

"Fine, thanks." Megan answered.

"Where you headed?"

"You're going to Camp Blood, ain't you?"

The group turned around to see an older man in suspenders and a top hat almost grinning at them.

"You'll never come back again." The old man added. "It's got a death curse."

"God damn it, Ralph. Get out of here!" Enos cursed.

The man called Ralph chuckled a little before turning around and exiting the store.

"What's with him?" Carine asked.

"Forget about it." Enos said while shaking his head. "Crazy Ralph is always trying to stir up trouble. Sorry about that."

He then finished ringing up the rest of the items.

"You kids have a good time."

"We will."

Frikkie and Damien picked up the bags and the group walked out of the store back to the hummer. Along the way Carine looked over and saw Ralph getting on a bicycle. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned his head and grinned.

"You're all doomed." Ralph smiled. "You're all doomed."

Back in the store, Enos was counting the money in the register when suddenly the alarm from the back door went off.

Startled, Enos slowly walked out from behind the counter, heading to the back only to stop quickly in his tracks when he saw a tall man wearing a hockey mask in on the aisles.

He was looking at the collection of knifes hanging up and one in particular caught his eye; a long machete.

Enos ducked behind the corner, taking deep breaths. He shut his eye for a moment, hoping that whoever it was would just take what he wanted and left.

After about a minute, Enos slowly poked his head around the corner and sighed with relief when he saw no one standing there.

Suddenly, he was jerked violently from behind and spun around. Jason lifted up his hand and brought a hatchet down, splitting Eno's head open.


	13. Legend

"What the hell was that guy talking about back there? Camp Blood, what is that?" Frikkie asked when the group was back on the road.

Megan sighed. She didn't want to bring it up, but she might as well tell them about it now.

"My parent's summer house is right near it, that's how they got it so cheap." She explained. "Camp Blood is the nickname the locals have for Camp Crystal Lake."

"Why?" Carine asked.

"Almost twenty years ago, this woman Pamela Voorhees went crazy because her son almost drowned. She blamed the counselors and tried to kill them all, but she ended up getting her head chopped off by one of them."

"What happened to her son?"

"He ended up at Pinehurst Youth Facility." Damien answered for Megan. "One night he killed someone too and ran away. I know, I was there when it happened."

"Well." Lisa began. "Do you think he's still around?"

"No way, what was that, like ten years ago. He's either dead or far away from here."

The ride continued for another few minutes before Megan drove up through a path that led to her parent's summer home. The house was big, three stories and had a lot of plants surrounding it. They all grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked in through the front door.

They all entered the living room and looked around. The room had two long black couches and one recliner, and an entertainment stand that held a big screen television. Court threw himself down on a couch as the others put their bags down.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Megan asked.

"We're going to go for a swim at the lake." Lisa said and then looked over at Frikkie and Carine. "You guys want to go?"

"No, we want to go up to our bedroom." Frikkie responded while grinning at Carine.

Megan smiled a little.

"Alright, you room is on the third floor, first door on the right."

As Frikkie and Carine headed up the stairs and Lisa and Damien grabbed towel before heading out the back door, the phone suddenly rang, getting Megan's attention. She walked over to the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan, it's me." Tommy was the one calling.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Listen, it looks like I'm not gonna be able to make it up there after all."

"Why not?"

Tommy sighed.

"I don't want you to be scared or anything, but there's been a murder."

"Oh my god, where?"

"At Eno's Department Store."

"We were just there no more than fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you see anyone?"

"Well…no. Except for this one old guy. He said his name was Ralph, and he was on a bicycle."

"Ill keep my eye for him."

"Is that all?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta go."

Megan sighed as she hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch. She then looked over to see Court smirking at her.

"So…" Court began. "Tommy's not coming?"

"No."

"I gotta tell you, if I was your boyfriend there's no way I'd let a stallion like you-"

"A stallion is a _male _horse, you idiot."

However, Court didn't look phased by her insult as he got up and headed to the door.

"Hey, want to go check out Crystal Lake with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"You said it wasn't far from here right?"

"Court, people died there."

"That's the point."

Megan rolled her eyes and Court opened the door.

"Come on, what better have you got to do?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Court had a point. The others probably wouldn't be done with what they were doing for a little while.

"Fine, I'll go."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the crime scene, Tommy looked on as a stretcher carrying a body bag was carried out of the store and placed in the back of an ambulance.

"Excuse me, Deputy Jarvis."

Tommy looked over as another officer came towards him with a video tape in hand.

"This is the surveillance tape of inside the store."

Tommy grinned and took it.

"Great, I'll take a look at it. This should show us who did it."


	14. Just a Little Harmless Sex

While Megan and Court left the house to go check out Camp Crystal Lake, and Damien and Lisa went for a swim, Frikkie and Carine went upstairs to their room for some 'alone time.' Frikkie had brought a case of beer up with them and when they got into the room, he threw himself down on the bed and opened one as Carine placed her bag on the floor.

"Frikkie?"

"Yeah, Carine?"

"Remember my birthday earily this year? And the time we spent together at Florida?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, since I had such a wonderful time, I wanted to pay you back for it."

Frikkie's brow lifted as he watched Carine at the foot of their bed. Reaching over to the beer on his bedside table, he took another sip before looking back at his girlfriend. "What did you have in mind?"

Carine gave Frikkie a smile, and then walked over to him and placed both of her knees on either side of his legs. Leaning forward, she let him get a good look of her breasts, knowing full well that they practically fell out of the top of her loose top.

Frikkie smirked up at her as he slid down the bed until Carine was straddling his hips. As she leaned down and kissed him, Frikkie's hands went up to take off her top but Carine gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. A surprised look came over Frikkie's face and Carine couldn't help but laugh a little. She got off the bed and wagged her finger at him.

"Not yet, I have something else in mind. I think you might like it."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, for this time around, if you want to get some, you've got to work for it."

"I've gotta fight you for it?" Frikkie asked, incredulous.

"Kind of. All you have to do is wrestle me to the floor. Every time one of us gets pinned down, a piece of clothing comes off." Carine then licked her lips in a slow teasing sort of way, both top and bottom, and Frikkie felt a shiver run up his spine. She just had that effect on him.

"Sounds fine to me." He responded as he got up to his feet to face her.

Carine then placed her hands on Frikkie's chest before moving them up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned and placed his hands on her hips for a moment before Carine hooked her left foot around his knee, pulling his leg out from under him. He fell to the floor with Carine on top of him. She counted to three before removing his shirt for him and standing up, smirking down at him.

"I wasn't ready." Frikkie protested.

"Too bad." Carine smiled, signaling to him to get up.

He started to get up but when he got to his knees he reached up and grabbed her arm, twisting her back to the floor. The moment Carine's back gently hit the floor, Frikkie jumped on top of her in a push up position and pinned her hips into his.

"One, two, three." He counted before smiling and removing her shirt like she did to him.

They both got to their feet and smiled at each other.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always."

They both started circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They slowly eased closer to one another, being cautious of the others move. Finally Carine jumped at Frikkie but he caught her in his arms, swinging her around and dropping her on the bed. He landed on top of her and pinned her wrists next to her head before counting to three. Frikkie smiled before moving down to her hips and removing her blue jean shorts, leaving Carine in her bra and panties.

"Ready for the next round?" Frikkie asked. "I believe I'm winning."

"For now." Carine responded.

Carine then lunged up, wrapping her arms around his neck, using all her strength to flip him over so that Frikkie was on his back and she was on top of him. Sitting on his chest, she grabbed at his hands, wrapping the bed sheet around his wrists and pulling his arms towards the bed posts.

"What are you doing?"

Once his wrists were secure, Carine sat on Frikkie's hips and began to count to three.

"One...two..."

He pulled at the bed sheet around his wrists, trying to get free while looking up at her.

"That's cheating."

"Stop whinning."

She then kissed him.

"Three." Carine finished before getting off of him for a moment to remove his shorts, leaving Frikkie in his boxers before straddling his waist again. Carine began to kiss Frikkie again, then moved to his neck and lightly bit his neck as Frikkie groaned. She slowly crawled down his body, stopping at his chest. She began kissing the middle of his chest all the way back up to his neck.

As she continued, unbeknownst to them the door slowly opened and Jason made his way in, a long spear in his hands.

When Carine reached his neck again, Frikkie opened his eyes again only to gasp in shock when he saw a tall man in a hockey mask standing right next to the bed. Before he could yell out to Carine, Jason lifted up the spear and brought it down on the two of them. The spear impaled the middle of Carine's back, continued on through Frikkie's chest and even went through the bed.

The two of them both spit out blood as they were killed instantly.


	15. Exploring the Woods

The crisp winds were coming over the landmass, blowing the loose stands of Megan's hair through the air. Court's short brown hair rustled in the cool breeze as the two of them continued up the path through the woods.

Not a sound was in the woods, with the exception of the browning leaves shuddering in the wind and the footsteps of two young kids on the twigs that scattered the ground.

Continuing their way down a path through the woods to Crystal Lake, Court was trying to make small talk with Megan, but was not doing a very good job of it.

"So my older brother is opening up a comic book store in Philly' in a couple of months. Said he'd get me a job there." He began.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You ever read comics?"

"I read a couple of Spider-Man comics when I was younger." Megan answered.

"Ah, the Amazing Spider-Man." Court smiled. "You know why they call him that? Because he's amazing."

Rolling her eyes, Megan responded;

"Well that clears up that mystery."

The two of them stopped for a moment and Court smirked at her.

Court then smirked at him.

"You know what else would be amazing? Your beautiful body in my bed."

Megan narrowed her eyes.

"You're right, that would be amazing."

She began walking again, only to stop suddenly when she saw a large piece of wood laying on the ground. Picking it up, she turned it over to see it had the wording 'Camp Crystal Lake' on the front of it.

"I guess we're here."

They continued on in and saw several cabins around. They were old and mostly fallen apart.

"Not much here." Court said, a little disappointed.

"Well what did you expect to see, dead bodies?" Megan asked.

He didn't respond and the two of them continued on until they saw another cabin. It's roof was collapsed in on itself and the woods was black, like it had been on fire.

"That must have been the cabin that got blown up. All the kids inside were killed."

"That's terrible." Court responded, sarcastically.

Megan nodded, not even noticing the lack of caring in Court's voice. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Want to know something?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"The year that all this happened, I was suppose to come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was ten years old at the time. But then my mom got into a car accident just a week before summer started and that changed everything."

She took a deep breath.

"If my mom hadn't got into the accident, I would have come here and been killed. Funny how things work out."

"Yeah, I know."

Court came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, starting to rub her arm.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked.

"Just trying to be comforting, you know? Just being friendly. How about we go back to the house, and we can be even more friendly?"

Megan just looked at him.

"Court, the day I need a friend like you, I'll just have myself a little squat and shit one out."

XXXXXX

At that moment, back at the summer house, Damien and Lisa were still in the lake swimming. The two of them were facing each other, Lisa's arms around Damien's neck and was about to kiss him when suddenly she jumped.

"Oh my god! What is it that? What is that thing?"

Damien laughed.

"Did you forget what you learned in health class?"

"It touched me!" She shrieked.

"It touched you before, you didn't freak out."

Lisa then looked back at Damien, glaring at him and smacked him in the chest.

"Not you, idiot! That big thing in the water."

Damien sighed before diving down underwater. He popped back up just a second later with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's a fish."

"Eww, you mean a fish touched me?"

"Yes, believe it or not, fish swim in lakes."

"Then that's it, I'm getting out. This is why I only swim in pools."

Lisa turned herself around in the water with the intent on heading back to shore when something caught her eye. In the trees, she could have sworn she had seen somebody watching them.

"Damien do you see-"

She screamed before she could finish her sentence as Damien had unlaced her bra and now was heading up to the shore.

"Damien you pervert!"

He laughed as he made to shore and was now running with her bra in hand. But as he made his way back to the path to the house, his ankle was suddenly grabbed and he was flung upside down.

"Holy shit!" Damien yelled.

Lisa had just made her way to shore when she heard her boyfriend yell. She covered her exposed chest with her arm as she made her way down the path, only to stop when she Damien hanging upside down from a tree, his ankle caught in some kind of rope.

"Ha, serves you right." Lisa laughed as she ran over and grabbed her bra out of his hand.

"Come on, Lisa, cut me down." He begged.

"Are you gonna cut the crap?"

"Yes, please just get me down."

"Alright."

Lisa ran towards the house but before entering she yelled over her shoulder;

"Don't go any where!"

"Are you gonna cut the crap?"

"Yes, please just get me down."

"Alright."

Lisa ran towards the house but before entering she yelled over her shoulder;

"Don't go any where!"

"Ha, ha." Damien muttered as he continued to hang upside down.

It was only then did he hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him.


	16. Ghosts of the Past

As the heavy footsteps got closer, Damien tried to turn himself around so he could see who was coming, but since he was hanging upside down from a tree by his right ankle, it was easier said than done.

"Court? Frikkie?" Damien called out. "Is that you?"

Taking another step towards the hanging boy, Jason clutched the sledgehammer he held in his hands tighter as he raised it up.

Damien's body slowly turned towards wear the hockey masked killed was standing and he gasped in shock when he saw him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He yelled. "Someone help!"

Those were the last words Damien got out before Jason swung the sledgehammer.

_'Crack!'_

Back in the house, Lisa was finishing putting her top back on and getting a knife from the kitchen when she thought she heard the sound of her boyfriend yelling.

It was too far away for her to hear him and Lisa dismissed it as she slowly made her way back outside. He was probably just yelling at her to hurry up or something.

"Alright Damien, I'm gonna cut you down." Lisa said out loud as she made her way down the path to the tree were he was hanging. "But I swear if you ever do anything like that to me again, I'm gonna kill you."

She made her way past the bushes and reached the tree but stopped right in her tracks when she saw the horror that awaited her.

A piece of Damien's skull was missing and blood and brain matter was oozing down to the ground below as his body slowly swung from side to side.

Lisa covered her mouth with the back of her hand, her stomach threatening to force up whatever it still held.

"Oh my god." Lisa gasped before turning around and running back to the house. "Oh my god! Frikkie! Carine! Someone killed Damien!"

She ran back through the door so fast that Lisa tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

Lisa then gasped as she caught her breath and saw two boots as someone was standing over her. She looked up to see a man in a hockey mask standing there, an ax in hand. She didn't even have time to scream as Jason brought the ax down upon her, taking her head clean off her body.

Going back outside, Jason kept walking until he reached the houses power box. With the ax still in hand, now dripping with blood, Jason swung and smashed the box with it, taking out the power. Now the lights wouldn't work, now the phones wouldn't work.

XXXXXX

Back at the police station, Tommy held a cup of coffee in hand as he sat at his desk, watching the security tape of the department store to see if it had caught the killer on it.

Already an hour in Tommy was bored out of his mind, but this was part of the job. Suddenly the phone rang and he got up from his seat to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tommy." It was Sheriff Garris.

"Sheriff, what is it?"

"We located the suspect you told us about, Ralph Walters."

"Yeah, Megan said she saw him at the store right before the murder."

"Well, we've got him, although I highly doubt he's the killer. Ralph is the town crazy, every so often he gets drunk and rides around spreading his gospel and usually gets a week in jail. But, better safe than sorry."

"I agree Sheriff."

"Anything on that tape?" Sheriff Garris asked.

"Nothing yet, sir."

"Keep watching, maybe we'll get something."

"Yes sir."

After the Sheriff hung up, Tommy walked back over to the monitor and that's when he saw it. A man coming through the back entrance of Eno's Department Store.

Tommy then dropped his cup of coffee.

He reached forward and hit the pause button on the VCR, stopping the tape. His mouth was wide open as he continued to stare at the man he thought was dead. He had gotten older since the last time he saw him, ten years ago, but Tommy would never forget his face.

Tommy hit 'play' and the video continued. The man continued his way into the store before reaching into his jacket's pocket and pulling out a hockey mask and placing it over his face.

"Jason." He gasped.


	17. Arriving Back

The wind had picked up heavily and the sun was slowly starting to go down by the time Megan and Court had reached their way to the house, coming back from exploring Camp Crystal Lake.

"Well there's an hour of my life that I won't get back." Court muttered to himself.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go smart guy." Megan responded.

"Yeah, I know, it's just-"Court trailed off after that. Truth be told the whole walk was about spending some alone time with Megan. He knew that she was dating Tommy, but maybe if the two of them talked a little, it could lead to something.

The two of them walked through the front door of the place and just as Megan walked into the living room area she noticed a fairly large red stain on the carpet.

"Hey, is that blood?"

Court kneeled down to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know. I'll check upstairs."

While Court headed up the stairs, Megan looked throughout the rest of the house for her friends but nobody else was down here.

Meanwhile, Court was on the second floor, searching for the others.

"Damien, Lisa. You guys up here?"

When he didn't get an answer he headed to the staircase that led to the third floor.

"Frikkie? Carine?" Court called up. Again, he got no answer.

Back downstairs, Megan went out to the kitchen to look out the window, maybe she could see Damien and Lisa still by the lake, but something else caught her eye. Her fathers tool shed had been broken in, the lock and chain hanging off the door's front side.

She was about to open the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry." Court apologized when he saw that he had startled her.

"Aren't the others upstairs?" Megan asked.

"No, it looks like everyone else has taken off and left us."

"They wouldn't do that."

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to go back outside and have a look around."

Megan took another glance out the window, looking at the tool shed.

"Wait Court, I'll go with you."

But when she turned back around she saw that he was already gone.

"Court?"

Quickly running over to the front door, Megan pulled it open and stuck her head out, hoping to catch him but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Court!" She called again.

But unknown to her, just behind the right side of the house, Jason was holding Court tightly. He had one of his arms pulled behind his back and used his other hand to cover Court's mouth so he couldn't speak out to her.

Just as Megan sighed and closed the door, Jason gripped his hands on either side of Court's head. He began squeezing as hard as he could, Court screamed but it couldn't be heard do to the howls of the wind. Blood began to run from his mouth, and just as Jason squeezed harder, one of Court's eyes popped out of his head.

Back in the house, Megan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong so she went over to the phone and picked it up to dial Tommy but when she put it next to her she found that the line was dead.

"What the hell is going on?"

Just then, one of the windows blew open due to the force of the wind. Megan went over and pulled it closed.

"Carine! Lisa!" Megan then called out. "Frikkie! Where are you guys!"

_'CRASH!'_

Megan screamed and jumped back as something was thrown through the window, shattering the glass and sending it everywhere. When she regained her barings, she saw that what was thrown through the window was Court's body.

She screamed again when she looked back over to the shattered window and now saw a man standing there. A large man in a hockey mask with a long machete in his hand.

Overcome with fear and panic, Megan ran as fast as she could to the stairs as Jason stepped through the window and into the house.


	18. Kill or Be Killed

Racing down the road in his police car, Tommy continued his way to the summer house where Megan and her friends went to spend the weekend. He knew how close the house was to Camp Crystal Lake, the place where Mrs. Voorhees massacred a bunch of camp counselors and kids.

And it was almost guaranteed that Jason would be around that area. Tommy just knew that he would go back to what was familiar to him.

Tommy then looked down at his radio and wondered again if he should alert Sheriff Garris and the rest of the force about this. He had seen on that security tape what Jason had done, he also remembered what he did to the woman at Pinehurst, all those years ago.

But Jason was also his friend. His best friend back when he was a teen. Back during a point in his life when he had nobody.

Jason needed help. He needed to be placed in some kind of mental institution where he could get the help he needed and also so he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Hitting the gas pedal after turning the next corner, Tommy prayed that Jason hadn't encountered the group yet. That they were inside the house safe and sound, drinking, partying, whatever.

But his prayers went unanswered as he drove up to the house, slamming on his brakes when he saw the large window in front of the house completely shattered.

_'Please let Megan be okay.'_

Tommy drew his gun and ran through the front door, immediately hearing the sound of screaming from the second floor of the house. It was Megan who was screaming.

"Megan!"

Running up the stairs, Tommy saw a man with his back to him holding Megan against the wall with a hand around her throat. His terrified girlfriend was doing everything she could to fight off her attacker but her efforts were useless. He raised his gun.

"Jason!" He shouted.

Jason stiffened when he heard somebody yell his name. Tommy then couldn't help but smile a little.

"Jason, it's me. Tommy."

Slowly turning his head to look back at him, Jason let go of Megan and she fell to the floor. Tommy then used his eyes to signal to her to get away. She quickly got up and ran to the staircase leading up to the third floor.

"Remember Jason?" Tommy asked as he lowered his gun. "Jason, don't you remember?"

Jason slowly turned his head but didn't respond. Tommy then remembered his silence as a youth. Keeping the gun at his side, he cautiously began walking towards his one time friend.

"You remember don't you? Ten years ago, at Pinehurst. We were roommates. We became friends. In fact, I invited you to come with me when my mom was taking me out of that place? Remember?"

Right then, Tommy could have sworn that behind the eyeholes of the hockey mask, he saw Jason's eyes soften, just a little.

"Well, I'm a cop now." He continued. "A sheriff actually, and…I've got to take you in."

Jason then took a step glared at Tommy as his body stiffened.

"But it's okay." Tommy quickly said when he saw his reaction. "I can help you. We can get you the treatment you need. Everything will be okay, I promise."

He then looked down at the machete in his hands.

"Give me the knife, Jason."

He reached out with his hand to take the blade. For a moment, it looked like Jason was going to give it to him, but suddenly Jason grabbed Tommy by the throat with his other hand and lifted him up.

"Jason, don't!" He gasped.

Jason then threw Tommy forward. He stumbled over his feet and went tumbling down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom. His head had smacked the bottom stair, and while he was lucky to still be conscious, at the moment, he could see nothing but stars. Jason stared at him for a moment before walking over to the staircase to head up the third floor.

Hiding in a closet, Megan gasped when she looked out the keyhole and saw Jason now on the third floor. As he searched the bedroom, Megan backed herself further into the closet when something heavy fell to the floor.

To her horror, it was Lisa's severed head that had fallen and Megan screamed in terror. She then covered her mouth when he realized that she had just given her location away.

She looked back out through the keyhole, waiting for Jason to come out of the bedroom and make his way towards the closet, but he never did. Megan continued to look until an eye from the other end looked in through the keyhole and she screamed and threw herself backwards.

Megan wrapped her arms around herself as tears flowed uncontrollably down her checks as she heard the doorknob wrattle. She waited for the moment when Jason busted down the door, dragged her out and killed her like he did to her friends.

But the moment never came.

Shaking, Megan looked back out the keyhole only to see Jason going back down the stairs. Jason continued his way down the staircase of the second floor, stepping over Tommy's prone body.

Tommy reached out, grabbing Jason's pant leg but he easily pulled out of his grip as he continued on through the back way of the house.

Jason then reached the tool shed outside that he had broken into earlier and gotten the ax, sledgehammer, and spear. There was one last thing in there he could use to inflict harm onto someone. He reached down and picked it up into his hands.

It was a can of gasoline.


	19. Inferno

Still hiding in the closet, Megan continued looking out for the masked killer. After another minute went by, she finally decided it was safe to try to climb out a window and escape the house. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Someone had jammed the door.

Back downstairs, Jason had re-entered the house and was now pouring the gasoline everywhere. He was now pouring it on the stairs as he went up to the second floor. Finally, Tommy's vision cleared and he stumbled his way to his feet and saw what Jason was doing.

"Jason, don't!"

He clutched his gun in his hand as he ran up the stairs to confront his old friend again. Jason had stopped what he was doing when he heard Tommy shout and turned around to face him.

"Don't make me do this, Jason!" Tommy yelled as he pointed the gun at him.

Jason narrowed his eyes as he dropped the container and rapidly approached the other man. With no other choice left, Tommy fired the gun, the bullet hitting Jason right in the shoulder, but he just kept coming.

"Oh shit." He gasped. Tommy then remembered Jason's condition-CIP. He couldn't feel any pain. Jason then came forward and shoved Tommy so hard he was launched off his feet and went sailing backwards, crashing against the wall. His glasses were flung off his head when he connected, then slumped to floor as pictures hung on the wall fell down around him.

Jason picked up the gas container and continued pouring it everywhere. He then reached the third floor, where Megan was hiding in the closet. She saw him coming through the keyhole and gasped when she saw him.

With the container now empty, Jason threw it down and reached into his jacket's pocket, pulling out a box of matches. He lit the entire matchbox before throwing it down on the trail of gasoline, and an instant inferno began.

Megan screamed when she saw the flames and began pounding on the door, trying to break free, but it did no use.

"Tommy!" She screamed. "Tommy where are you! Help me!"

Jason walked back down the stairs to the second floor, stepping over the trail of fire as he made his way back to Tommy. He still looked like he was out, but when Jason reached down to grab him, Tommy suddenly sprang to life and sprayed Jason right in the eyes with pepper spray.

Although he couldn't feel the pain, Jason was still blinded by the spray and stumbled backwards, swinging his arms widely, trying to connect with whatever was in reach. Tommy then ran forward and shoved Jason so hard, he tipped over the railing and fell to the first floor.

"Tommy!"

He looked up when he heard the scream.

"Megan!"

He jumped over the fire and ran up to the third floor. The flames were bright and hot and whenever Tommy tried to breathe, he breathed in smoke and his vision swam.

"Megan!" He yelled again.

"Tommy in here!"

He heard her in the closet and ran over to it. The door wouldn't open so he took his gun and shot the doorknob before busting the doorknob and pulling her out. He quickly grabbed her hand ran to the only bedroom on the floor only to stop in shock when he saw two bodies on top of each other on a bed. It was Frikkie and Carine, a long spear going right through the two of them. Megan screamed when she saw it and Tommy quickly pulled her away.

"Damn! Is there any other way out of here?"

"No." Megan said.

Tommy ran down the hall with her and found another staircase.

"Where does this lead?"

"The attic."

They ran up the smaller staircase and saw there was noting but boxes in the attic. On the farthest wall there was a small window. Tommy ran over and forced it open and saw there was a long pipe outside they could use to climb down. But right then, he remembered Jason. What if he was out cold from the fall? He couldn't just leave him here.

"Go." He told Megan.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Tommy helped Megan squeeze through the small window and cling to the pipe for dear life as she slowly made her way down. He then looked over and saw that the fire was now starting to reach the attic.

Tommy jumped over the trial of fire as he ran back down to the floor, continuing going until he reached the second floor of the summer house. Leaning on a wall, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath as he was now sweating profusely. It would have been easier if his eyes would stop tearing. Everything was a bit too blurry. He wished he still had his glasses, or carried an extra pair with him. The smoke was much thicker down here.

"Jason!"

There was too much fire on the staircase going down to the first floor, so Tommy hung his head over the banister, looking around for him but didn't see him at the spot he had landed when Tommy shoved him.

He hoped that Jason had gotten out, but now he had to think of himself. By this time he had taken in a lot of smoke and could barely breathe. He fell to his knees and crawled through the hallway.

Midway through, it all became too much. The heat, the smoke, his heart was racing as his vision started to darken, and finally Tommy passed out as the fire in the house continued to burn.


	20. One Day Too Late

_It was now going on three weeks since they had become roommates, and Tommy was beginning to notice some things about Jason._

_Jason always made his bed when he woke up, always put things right back after he used them, and for some reason, liked to sit at the chair right by the window and just stare at the outside._

_Wondering if maybe it was relaxing to do so, Tommy tried it once and could only sit there for maybe two minutes. It just wasn't him to sit there and do nothing. He didn't know how to relax, he always moving around._

_"Why do you like sitting there?" Tommy asked as he worked on his new mask, gluing the hair onto it. Jason was right back to sitting at the chair and didn't respond._

_"Aren't you gonna talk again? You talked to me a few days ago didn't you?"_

_Again, Jason didn't respond._

_Tommy then finished painting around the eyes of his mask red with a small brush and held it up for Jason to see._

_"Well what do you think?"_

_Slowly turning his head, Jason looked back at him to see the mask. After a moment, a small smile came over his face as he nodded._

"Tommy? Tommy, can you hear me?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Tommy looked up and saw Sheriff Garris standing over him, a look of concern on his face. Tommy quickly sat up, his eyes darting all over the room. It looked like he was in a hospital room, he even had once of those stupid gowns on. Sheriff Garris put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, you're alright."

"What happened?" Tommy gasped. The last thing he remembered what passing out inside the house as it continued to burn down.

"There was a fire at my summer house. They found you outside by the lake."

"Who got me out?"

"We don't know."

"Did you get Ja-, I mean." Tommy shook his head. "Did you get who did it?"

"No. There was no one there when we arrived."

Sheriff Garris then took a seat next to the bed.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter."

"Megan? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's here to, a little freaked out, but she'll be okay."

"That's good."

Garris nodded.

"She said you showed up right in the nick of time. The guy who killed Enos showed up. Megan said he was wearing a hockey mask.

"He was." Tommy admitted.

"You got a good look at him?"

"Yes."

"Alright. When you get out of here, you need to get with the sketch artist right away, so we can put out a fresh deposit."

"No problem."

Getting to his feet, Garris gave Tommy a light pat on the shoulder.

"Get some sleep."

Sheriff Garris then left the room, turning out the lights before he left. Tommy took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, knowing that he was lucky to be alive. But the question was still on his mind. How the hell did he get out of there? That place had become an inferno when he passed out. Maybe Megan ran back in and got him out-

"Tommy."

A deep male voice then said his name. Tommy opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Jason Voorhees standing by the foot of his bed. He opened his mouth, like he was getting ready to scream when Jason slowly walked over, then extended his arm, placing a pair of glasses on the table next to the bed.

Tommy looked at the glasses, knowing that they were his. They got knocked off during his struggle with Jason on the second floor. He then realized something.

"You got me out of the house?" He asked quietly. "Didn't you?"

Jason stared at him, not responding.

"Thanks."

Jason then turned around, heading for the door. He took his mask off first before heading out. Tommy knew he should have yelled out, or told Sheriff Garris that he knew who the killer was, he just couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

Tommy reached over and picked his glasses up off the table. He stared at them, and remembered how Jason had given them back to him when they were kids. Somehow, this gave Tommy some sort of feeling of closure. Somehow…it just fit. Made things right.

The two of them had changed over the years. They would never be the same people they were, never really be friends again.

But Tommy would be okay. He could say that now. It was time to accept reality and move on.

And this was moving on.

When he got of here, he would help the police bring Jason in. Get him the help he needed. Tommy just hoped he wouldn't be killed doing it.

_Tommy walked over and carefully sat down next to Jason._

_"So, you're my roommate? What's your name?"_

_Jason didn't respond, nor did he bother to look at the boy sitting next to him. Tommy however wasn't phased by his silence._

_"Okay...Mr. No Name." He sort of laughed before offering his hand. "My name is Tommy, Tommy Jarvis."_

_Jason stared down at Tommy's hand for a moment before slowly and reluctantly extended his. Tommy grinned as the two of them shook hands._

The End.


End file.
